


Knock on my door

by proudjbstan



Series: In a different universe, in a different lifetime [2]
Category: GOT7, Jus2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: Jaebum knocks on Yugyeom's door in the middle of a rainy night, and he brings along a hurricane of emotions.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: In a different universe, in a different lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Knock on my door

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble that i wish could write itself into something much longer

It was raining heavily that night, when there’s frantic knocking on his door. Yugyeom rubbed his eyes and groggily sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching television.

“Who’s there?” he asked, but no one answered. Yugyeom counted to three before opening his door.

He gasped when he saw who was standing at his doorstep, drenched from head to toe.

“Hyung? Why are you here so late at night?“

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum’s voice sounded breathless, as if he was running just a moment ago. “I need your help.”

There’s something that he cradled close to his chest, covered in raincoat to keep it dry. Both of his hand wrapped around it protectively. Yugyeom noticed the way Jaebum’s eyes dart around in panic, as if danger lurks nearby in the shadows and his heartbeat started racing.

“Let’s-let’s get inside first.” He gripped Jaebum’s shoulder and guided him inside the house.

When he settled down on the sofa, Yugyeom passed him a towel to dry his hair. But Jaebum finally released his grip from the thing that he was carrying and Yugyeom eyes widened in surprised.

It wasn’t a thing at all, but a baby. A small tiny baby bundled up in a thick blanket and it was staring at Jaebum silently, as if content to be embraced in his arms. Jaebum gently pat it’s forehead with the towel Yugyeom gave him, where a few beads of raindrops managed to slip in.

“This is my daughter.” Jaebum kissed her forehead. She makes a soft protest sound when his cold lips touch her skin. “Her name is Yeji.”

There’s too many questions Yugyeom wanted to ask, all of them whirling inside his head. Nothing that was happening made sense to him. Silence blanketed the atmosphere, the tension so thick and heavy between them.

“She looks just like you.” That was all he managed to say. He sat down beside Jaebum.

“I’m sorry I ruined your sofa.” Jaebum said while tearing his gaze away from her to look at Yugyeom.

“It’s okay.”

He was trying to steady his voice, but Yugyeom knows Jaebum was shivering from the cold.

“You should change clothes or else you’ll catch a cold. Let me get the spare clothes.” Yugyeom stood up but Jaebum caught one of his hand before he could walk away.

“Did you lock the door?” he asked. There’s a tint of fear in his voice. Yugyeom frowned.

“Yeah, I did.”

Jaebum went silent again. He looks like he was struggling with words too. His hand move to caress Yeji’s cheek softly. “I-I don’t have anyone else to ask for help. I’m sorry-“

Yugyeom put his hands on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Hyung, I know. Tell me everything later after you changed, okay?”

Jaebum nodded. He gave him a small smile, but his eyes look tired.


End file.
